Caged Love
by CrimsonHunger
Summary: Toma's kept the love of his life in a cage to protect her from harm, but what happens when shes gets let out of the cage? One-shot!


**This is a one-shot I created after watching the anime of course XD! It was amazing *O*! Anyways, I do not own the characters and origional story, Playstation Portable otome game was from where it came from...I think. Anyways! Leave a review and hopefully you like it!x3**

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Love**

Toma had just pulled her down when he was half asleep mumbling that she can't be by herself and that it was too dangerous. She stared at Toma, " To...ma?" As he slowly opened his eyes, he smiled bringing his lips to hers. Licking her lips caused her to gasp and his tongue to slither in, twirling with her tongue heatedly. A slight moan excaped her as he rubbed his tongue with hers; exploring every part of her mouth that was possible. He pulled her closer, making their legs intertwined. She looked at her hands in a slight daze realizing they were around his neck and that she was actually enjoying this. She moaned again before closing her eyes and kissing back. Toma began kissing her rougher as he rubbed his lips on hers as well as roughly licking her tongue. She tensed and began humping his leg slightly, Toma immediately noticed her need and started moving his thigh between her legs. She moaned and grabbed his hair bringing him closer. A grumble came from Toma as he moved his hand down and around her waist; speeding up his leg. " T-Toma!" she mumbled as Toma soon separated after that for air. He smiled at her before sighing and brushing her hair out of her eyes," I suppose I'll wake up from this damn good dream soon enough." _He thinks...this is a dream?_ Toma closed his eyes awaiting for the dream to end, but still cuddled her wanting to stay close to her. After a couple of minutes she heard even breathing, along with the arms loosening. She looked at Toma, eyes slightly glazed as she began blushing heavily realizing what had just happened.

She hesitently went up and placed a small peck on his lips before gently getting out of his grasp. She looked at the drink Toma had left for her that morning beside the bed and went over drinking it with a sigh of relief. She suddenly began feeling fuzzy and sat down on the bed before her world went black. Looking around she soon realized she was in a cage. A gasp alerted Toma who was sitting in front of his computer, he smiled and turned around to her," How are you feeling?" She looked around and asked," Why am I in a cage Toma?" He sighed and turned towards her with his legs crossed," Its to protect you...Don't look at me like that." Toma had a slight shadow around his eyes as if he truly didn't like what he was doing, but was set on doing it. She still kept staring at him wondering what had happened to him in the few hours she was asleep.

He moved closer to the cage,right in front of it now," Come here." It was commanding and a no-is-not-an-answer sign. Unsure, she carefully moved closer until Toma suddenly grabbed her inside of the cage and kissed her right on the mouth. It was quick and sweet; hardly giving her time to react. " As long as your good I'll give you anything you want...besides leaving the house." She nodded knowing she wasn't going to be in this cage forever was reassuring. " Oh, I got you some presents to make it more comfortable in the cage." He fumbled with some bags and pulled out some stuffed animals," I don't really know what you like, so I got you these." He opened the cage and put the toys in, closed, and locked the cage door after. He stared at her a moment before swallowing and looking uncomfortable. She looked at him confused, but he simply turned back to the computer and continued his work. She watched Toma for a couple hours before her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

A sudden noise woke her up as she looked over by the bed. On the bed she saw Toma gripping his hair and a near silent noise escaped him. Her eyes widened as she saw the movement with his other hand and immediately knew what he was doing..." Ahhh...mm...ah." The hand gripping his hair moved to his mouth trying to keep quiet. He slowly looked over towards the cage and for a moment she was afraid he would see her,until she realized with the position she was in, he wouldn't be able to see her face. If he did he would have known she was awake even if she had closed her eyes; her face was a deep red afterall. No matter how much she said to herself to stop watching, to go back to sleep, and that this was wrong, she couldn't help but watch him as if memorized. His hand picked up the pace and he removed the hand covering his mouth not seeming to care as much about the sounds he made. He rotated his hand around the head before gripping himself again pumping again. He squeezed and went faster moaning a little too loud. " Ahh...mmm..fuck..." Finally, she heard him mumble her name, and it just got into a louder whisper each time he stroked himself. Her hand had begun rubbing her thigh without permission and was slowly moving up. Soon though she heard him whisper scream her name as she saw clear liquid come from the bed as he gripped his hair tightly. A few droplets fell on her hand and she moaned on accident before froze when she realized she had moaned. She remained still as Toma quickly sat up, only his heavy breathing was heard for a moment. He moved from the bed slowly and touched the cage, but couldn't see her face because it was turned the other way now. He looked at the lock and reached for it but stopped as he almost touched it. " No...it would be wrong to take advantage of her." He whispered to himself as he went into the bathroom, probably to wash himself up.

As he closed the door, she immediately started rubbing herself with her hand as the other grabbed her breast. When Toma had kept saying her name, she was surprisingly turned on from it. Her hand went into her panties using circular motions on her clint and moved down more a couple times. She could feel her wetness starting to pool on her panties, but before she could continue she heard the bathroom door open and took her hands out quickly. Toma sighed as he walked into the room and looked at the cage. Her eyes were glazed, her body screamed unmet desire, and she wanted Toma to just make her feel much better. She sat up slowly pretending she was just asleep." Oh, did I wake you?" She shook her head no, lying as she looked at him, _how can I do this..._then an idea popped into her head," U-umm Toma?" He looked at her," Yes?" " C-can I come out of the cage?" He remained expressionless for a moment as he pondered the idea. Then he sighed," I guess it would be alright as long as I'm up." She smiled at Toma as he reached for the lock, but slightly stopped and gasped lightly at her expression before finally unlocking it. She moved out carefully, sore from sitting and laying only for the past couple of days. Toma sat by the window as she moved over beside him. He stared at her for a while until he finally spoke," How can you still smile at me?" She looked at him surprised and he grumbled," Don't act like you feel different...I put you in a cage...against your will...it makes sense for you to hate me." She looked at Toma completely surprised, never once had she thought she hated him.

She moved closer and grabbed his hand, he moved it away quickly," I-I don't have a right to touch you...stop acting like you forgive me!" She looked at Toma before she grabbed his face and kissed him closing her eyes as she did. Toma was too surprised to do anything at first, but then pushed her off quickly before grabbing her arm and lifting her up. " I'm a man, do you want to get assaulted by me?! If you ever do that willingly again I might just..." He stopped and looked away, " Just get back into the cage..." His voice was controlled as if not wanting to yell at her. " Toma...I-" " Get in the cage!" He started dragging her over to it, but as he opened it to shove her in she whispered," Please, Toma...hear me out." He looked at her with the same shadows around his eyes as before and was about to say something until she silenced him by kiss him again. Toma's eyes widened, before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Toma moaned slightly at the surprised attention he was getting from her. She jumped up and put her legs around his waist, surprised she could even do such a thing. He grabbed her legs while they still kissed and put her on the bed. As they separated he whispered in her ear," There's no going back now...I warned you." She shivered as he licked her neck and going lower slowly to tease.

His hand went under her dress and started stroking her panties, but he stopped momentarily as he looked at her smirking," Your pretty wet...was this all because of me?" Her blush intensified as she looked away. Toma moved her legs up and licked her panties once, making her gasp and try to push his head away. Toma grabbed her hand and went looked up at her," Don't try to stop me now." He bit lightly where her clint would be," Ahh! Toma, n-no." He grabbed her panties and pulled them down before licking her again. " Ahh~ Toma!" He chuckled," How sensitive." He started licking around her clint and slid down into her wet folds and penetrated slightly with his tongue. Having him be greeted by more liquid splashing on his tongue. Toma smiled slightly and pushed his tongue in more and before long was thrusting his tongue in her, careful of her barrier though. She moaned," T-Toma...yes...A-ahh!" Toma sped up his tongue determined as he felt her tightening," T-Toma...I-I'm going to..." Toma hummed slightly and she near screamed his name. Toma closed his eyes and swallowed every ounce she spilled. He sat up and leaned towards her face, her eyes were glazed from the white light she had just seen and moved up to kiss him. He glady kissed her, but this time it was sweeter. He gently put his hand under her chin, as he gently kissed her lovingly.

As they separated, Toma moved her dress over her head causing her to blush more as he unhooked her bra. Grabbing the bra and flung it to a god knows where destination. He licked her nipple once before biting it slightly. Gasping she grabbed his hair, trying to make him stay and continue. He sucked and rolled his tongue around the erected nipple, as his other hand grasped her other breast moving it gently. She bit her lip and whispered," Please Toma," She grabbed his hair more," I need you right now!" He looked up at her and nodded as he began removing his belt and jacket. Soon he flung those off and started on his shirt and coat, pulling it off his head to reveal his chest as he let out a shaky breath. Seeming to try and not get too excited. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them off as he began crawling above her again. She blushed a deep crimson when she saw his member and looked away embarrassed. He grabbed her chin, making her look at him and smiled as he gave her a small peck before having a serious expression," I'm coming in." She nodded once and began feeling something entering her and she grimaced.

He whispered beside in her ear that he was sorry and the pain would be over soon, as he fully entered. Shattering her barrier and her virginity as she cried slightly from the pain. Eventually though, the pain began to dim and she felt like moving so she moved a little, then gasped when she felt the pleasure and slight pain. Toma tensed as she did and looked her in the eyes as he began moving. She gasped as more pleasure filled her as Toma moved. Toma was gripping the sheets beside her head tightly as he was doing gentle thrusts. " Toma.." She put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He started picking up pace when he moved his head to kiss her, in response she moaned as he kissed her roughly.

He breathed her name as he separated and picked up his pace. Moaning she wrapped her legs around his waist again and beginning to meet his pace. Toma stared into her eyes as grabbed her and pulled her up for her to be in a sitting position on him. Sliding in deeper," Toma!" Wrapping her arms around him quickly as he went at a faster pace than before. Moaning her name and began kissing her neck. " To-ma...faster!" Toma bit her neck and went even faster near his full speed. Moaning loudly she pushed him on his back and sat up going faster than before as she grabbed her breasts and moved them roughly. Toma moaned and grabbed her thighs, thrusting in faster and harder. Every thrust caused her to bounce up and come back down to meet another wave of wonderful pleasure. " To-ma, going to c-cum!" He moaned," Same!" " Inside Toma please r-release inside!" A few fast thrust later and they both threw back there heads moaning loudly as they both came. When she came and then felt Toma's cum inside of her she came again screaming," I love you Toma!" She fell against his chest, both of their chest rising and falling along with their heartbeats fast.

She looked up after a couple minutes and saw Toma staring down at her. " To-" " Do you really love me?" He looked at her with no expression, as he waited for an answer, she smiled," Yes...Toma I love you." She went up and kissed him on the lips, but he grabbed her and roughly forced his tongue inside her mouth licking a new found sensitive spot on her tongue that he had found previously that evening. She moaned and just before she kissed back he separated and stared at her before saying," I love you too." She smiled and she rested her head on Toma's chest as he stroked her back. Making them both fall asleep peacefully.

**(xxx)**

**Muhahaha! Hope it was decent! It was just a one-shot that I thought up, so it might not be too good, but oh well. Hope you all loved it and have fun reading epic stories!**

**Toma:...You mean...that kiss...wasn't in my dreams?**

**me: Ummm...**

**Toma:...*goes and finds the main character for round 2***

**me: Oh well, what can you do? XD**


End file.
